In Contemplation
by basket-of-posies
Summary: He and Blaine had exactly a year before graduation, before possibly going their separate ways, before they had to start the journey to the rest of their lives, a journey that has the potential to two very different destinations.  Klaine one-shot.


**A/N: This came to me the last night before I moved out of my dorm room. I jotted the idea down and wrote it out because I wanted to hopefully break into the fandom (writing wise, anyway). This is my first attempt at anything Glee-fic related, so please enjoy! WARNING: I am incapable of writing sad endings.**

* * *

><p>Kurt listened to the deep thump-thump of the bass reverberating through the house. If he watched the walls close enough, he would probably be able to see the walls shake with each beat. Kurt didn't care much for the loud music, though, nor did he care much for the party raging on downstairs—the end of the year party Finn had planned when their parents had told them of their plans to visit Carole's sister for the weekend.<p>

He wanted to be downstairs with all of his friends, but he couldn't find it within himself to put on a smile and dance the night away. He couldn't seem to bounce back from the strain finals had put on the time he had to spend with Blaine, or really, any of his friends. This party would have been a perfect way to counter that, and his friends all took it as an opportunity to relieve the end of year stress, and once again Kurt was left answerless as to why he wasn't letting himself enjoy the chaos that was his partying, probably drunk by now friends.

With a sigh, Kurt put down the moisturizer he had been putting on and moved from his vanity to his bed, falling down onto it gracefully and just letting himself sink into the soft heaven beneath him. Two deep beats of the bass later, his door opened slightly and Blaine's very attractive, slightly disheveled, extremely happy head popped in.

"Kurt! Why aren't you downstairs?" He asked, his voice louder than usual, and walked into Kurt's room, letting a wave of techno music in with him until he closed the door behind him. "It's fun!"

Kurt smiled and sat up, his back against the headboard. "I'm in more of quiet-evening-in mood, I suppose."

"That's fun too!" Blaine decided and kicked his shoes off haphazardly, not even caring about where they went. He climbed onto Kurt's bed and crawled over to him to give him a loud, sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Can I join you?"

Kurt let out a giggle and ran a hand through Blaine's hair, pushing stray, unruly curls away from his boyfriend's handsome face. "Of course, but you're bit far from quiet in your present state."

"And what exactly is my present state?" Blaine asked as he got comfortable on his stomach with his head resting on Kurt's thigh. He let out a content sigh at the feeling of Kurt instantly threading his fingers through his hair.

"Inebriated."

Blaine let out a loud laugh and moved his head to place a kiss on Kurt's jean-clad thigh. "I beg to differ. Three shots and plenty of soda in between does not leave the one Blaine Anderson _inebriated_. I am merely experiencing a feeling they call 'tipsy.'" He made to accentuate 'tipsy' with air quotes, though they came out looking quite odd with him being on his stomach.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Kurt teased; his spirit seemed to have been lifted with Blaine's presence—he felt lighter, happier.

"Yes, old-timer!" Blaine said in an exasperated voice and sighed heavily against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the other boy's antics.

"Now, really, why, why, _why _are you up here, all alone when you could down there with me and Finn and Mercedes and, and, and everyone?" Blaine pushed himself up with his arms and looked at his boyfriend with big, round, shining eyes. "Come down, please? Please?"

"You just said you'd spend a quiet evening in with me!" Kurt argued jokingly, but Blaine's hopeful face fell all the same. He seemed to resign himself to defeat, so Kurt sighed and indulged his tipsy boyfriend. "Don't look so crushed," he chastised and kissed away the slight frown that had taken residence on Blaine's lips, "I was only joking. I'll go down for a while."

A grin instantly lit up Blaine's features. He pulled Kurt in for a 'thank you' kiss before pulling him off the bed, out of his room, and down the stairs.

'A while' ended up being the rest of the night, until both Kurt and Blaine were barely able to walk any longer, and both Finn and Puck were needed to assist the two lightweights to Kurt's bed. Blaine seemed to have fallen asleep almost immediately as soon as his head hit the pillow, or maybe it had been the moment when Puck started supporting all of his body weight as he nearly dragged the other teen up the stairs.

Kurt wasn't in a much better state, only a percentage point less drunk than his boyfriend and that might have been why he was watching Blaine sleeping through droopy eyes instead of joining him in unconsciousness. He let out a small sigh and smiled at the serenity on Blaine's face. He let the moment wash over him and, after the peaceful feeling faded, the inklings of sorrow he had felt before creeped up.

He didn't want the moment to end because now, with the school year over, he and Blaine had exactly a year before graduation, before possibly going their separate ways, before they had to start the journey to the rest of their lives, a journey that has the potential to two very different destinations.

Kurt swallowed against the emotions rising in his throat. He breathed deeply and moved closer to Blaine so he could lay his head on his chest and wrap an arm around his waist.

The alcohol in his system was making his head spin, even with his eyes closed, and it only made his heartache worse, so he willed himself to go to sleep.

Blaine shifted in his sleep and blinked his eyes open in a disoriented manner before wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him closer.

"Love you, Kurt," he mumbled out before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

Kurt let out a sigh and kissed the spot above Blaine's heart.

He'd be okay.


End file.
